Randomness
by vocalneko44
Summary: Basically its how my 4 fav vocaloids get used to me and my ocs in the world of my imagination. Dosclaimer: I dont own vocaloid. Only my ocs me and my imagination. Also my phone and my clothes. May contain fluff and language. Pairings are LenXOliver and YOHIOloidXVY2 (Yuuma) rated T for language and possible fluff and you know maybe yaoi. Paring wise yes but. You know...
1. Introduction

**A/N Vocalneko44's first vocaloid fic! Includes a bit of shipping buta hell of a lot of randomness!**

Intro:

Oliver Len YOHIOloid and Yuuma (hes Yuuma. I spell with two u cuz i like that letter.) just moved into the large Vocalneko Mansion. It was just a bit smaller than the Vocaloid Mansion. But now they faced a new hectic life where half the OC's made Boku no Pico jokes and liked to cause distruction. Not to mention Master Vocalneko was out of her mind. Like Len had said 'life is gonna get intresting'.

**A/N Short and sweet! VY2 will be known as Yuuma and YOHIOloid as Hio. Oliver is known as Oliver and Len as Len. Any OC's are most likely insane and i hope yall enjoy.**


	2. Oliver

**A/N this is about how Oliver reacted when he first met me:**

**Oliver POV**

I watched as at least five potatoes flew out the window of the large mansion. The screaming and shattering sounds made me even less excited and happy about joining the family. Unfourtunatly my fight or flight instinct was telling me to flee for my life but just as i turned to do so the door opened.

"YO! BOI! GET YOUR FACE IN HERE! SHADEY WILL SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOM IF I CAN FIND THE LITTLE SHIT! SHADEY!" the girl not much older than me elled. I backed up a bit. She smiled.

" Ya heard me boi. Get in! Dont worry I dont usually bite." she said more calmly. I nodded and went back up the stairs. This is going to be fun...


	3. Len

**A/N And heres Len meeting me. How will it go? Im really just making this up as i go along but its simmilar to a story i already wrote in a journal so im not completely clueless. Sort of.**

**Len P.O.V.**

I wonder how Oliver is doing. Did our new master scare him? Ive heard rumors that shes crazy. But she couldnt be too hard on him yet, he only went over yesterday. She wouldnt hurt him or freak him out right? Well now i get to find out cuz the car just pulled up to the mansion. A window on the second floor was shattered. The door swung open and a girl about my hight (Im an inch taller than Len) with blue eyes was there.

"Hello Len. I will show you to you and Oliver's room." she said. I smiled inwardly. At least I can still be with Oliver. Then a large black wolf with a purple eye walked past before shapeshifting into a cat (its Shadey). Life was gonna get intresting...


	4. Yuuma

**A/N and now my favorite vocaloid: Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuma! (i love the letter U)**

**Yuuma P.O.V**

Oh dear. I really cant do this... What if she decides to kill me? Oh my gawd!

I groaned and sat down. I wasnt really comfortable with moving. Or meeting new people. Or really anything. Im not ready. Im not. Nope. I cant meet her or her ocs today. Or ever. WHY MUST I GO THROUGH WITH THIS TORTURE?! I could call in sick. Or refuse to go. But my best friend will be here. And wherever he goes I go and vise versa. Sigh. You can do this! Just knock on the door and get to my room. Oksy here goes nothing.


	5. YOHIOloid

**A/N and now Hio:**

**YOHIOloid P.O.V**

I dont need to be invited. I just go. I guess Master Vocalneko already knew because she mearly pointed at the stairs said: 'Second floor. Fifth door on the... right. Yuuuuu- Yuuma will be there.' and continued reading 'Maximum Ride' manga vol.3. So i went to that room. And sure enough Yuuma was on the one bed thinking about something. Not knowing what else to do i pounced on the unexpected Yuuma. He let out a squeak and fell backwards. I smiled down at him and said:

"Hi. Miss me?"

"H-Hio!" Yuuma gasped. I laughed. Yuuma could be so cute!

**A/N Couldnt think of anything else. And ues Hio thinks Yuumas cute cuz its so true!**


	6. Yuuma and Hio

**A/N So... Let the randomness... Begin...**

**Yuuma POV (cuz i feel like it.)**

I shoved Hio off me and sat up.

" Hio you great lump!" I gasped. Hio ,who was now sitting peacfully on the floor, smiled and nodded.

" Yes. I am arnt I? Hows it going? Did Master Vocalneko kill you or atempt to yet?" he asked.

I dont think so... I think id know if shed killed me. I suppose throwing a cleaver at me in defece when i walked in on her while she was brushing her hair counts as attemping to kill me. But if i tell Hio hed get all upset and anxious. Should I say no? I cant lie to him can I? I could but thats like betrayal.I dont want to betray Hio! What do I say?! Oh my gosh! I cant say no and i cant say yes! WHAT DO I-

"Oh not really. Nothing much." yeah. Thats not lying and its not enough to frighten him. Good job!

"Oh good. I was getting worried. Well im just a gonna unpack... Uhh... should I tell Master Vocalneko theres only on-" Hio began.

"No that can wait!" I interupted. He was about to say only one bed but thats only because Vocalneko wasnt completely ready. At least thats what she told me. So why have Hio risk his life asking stuff that has an explanation? Not gonna let him. Cuz if he got killed I would be way beyond sad. Hio was my best friend and I couldnt imagine life without.

_Maybe cuz you luv him._

A voice in my head said. Well yeah. Hes by best friend. No not like that or Master Vocalneko wpuld start a new fanfic and ive read a few yesterfay and i did not want to help fulfil any of he freaky yaoi fanfics.

But Hio smiled sweetly and innocently and i knew i mustve turned the color of my hair (pink haired Yuuma the sortof semi-fan-made-oficial design think)...


	7. The Poke War

A/N** This chapter takes place at night. My OC's are in a Poke War (I acually am in one at school as of now) and decide to include Len and Oliver.**

Silently the person slipped down the hall. He smiled and slowly opened a door. The window across the room let in a white light. He walked over to it and climbed up onto the desk that was there. He let out a shout that woke the two others in the room

"LET THE POKE WAR COMMENSE!" he yelled.

He jumped from the table, poked Len, poked Oliver, then ran out the door in a matter of nanoseconds. Oliver crawled over to Len and climbed up onto his bed.

"Len, what was that?" he asked.

"An OC. I hope not every night is like this..."

"I met a few OC's. I think this is a normal thing."

"Eh?''

"First day. I met the psyco sisters. Jane is a sociopath and Kirani is a psychopathic Chimera." Oliver shuddered. "But the scariest OC is Siren. She used to be a cat but was transformed into a human. Her tounge is so sharp it cat cut through metal."

''Well hope i dont meet them anytime soon!" Len said. Oliver curled up next to Len

"Lets get some sleep.."


	8. Theres a Heart on Your Ass

**A/N So now theyve met Luke. Hes a retard (no offence) so pay him no mind.**

Hio was sitting at the desk and really didnt know what to do. He turned around to see if Yuuma had any ideas but Yuuma was turned around. Thats when Hio notoced a pink thing on Yuumas pants. Curipus, Hio lifted Yuumas jacket to thouroughly inspect.

"Yuuma, theres a heart on your ass."

"WHAT THE FUCK HIO!" Yuuma shouted, spinning around while pulling his jacked down, blushing at having Hio inspect him.

"Sorry. But why?"9

"I JUST DO!"

"ok. calm down." Hio said. Yuuma stiffly sat down on his hands.

"How would you know if there was a heart or not?"

"I just noticed it. I was not staring or anything I swear!" Hio added, raising his hands in defence. Yuuma nodded and relaxed a little. What really eas going on in Hio's head?


	9. Master Vocalneko's Version of a Quest

Vocalneko POV

I crept down the hall. I must use my psycic powers and forcefully find out if Hio and Yuuma get together for my yaoiloving sides sake. Ohoho! Theyre so cute together it must happen! I hacked into Yuumas system and did some stuff to help him be more gay or something cuz dats how i roll! I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see my OC Chihiro who I named after some character fro. something a while ago.

"Chihiro?" I say. She blushz.

"M-Master Im sorry! I didnt mean to stalk yo-"

"Its okay." I assure her. Shes always been my favorite. I cant get angry at her. Even when i catch her following me while Im on a mission. She follows me.

"So what are we doing?" Chihiro asks.

"Using my psychic powers to see if my whole screw-with-Yuumas-system-while-hes-unconsious plan works. Have you seen BlankFaceCat's art?! They make HioXYuuma so fucking cute it must happen!"

"So youre seeing if your plan worked and we know it worked how?"

"Yuuma will be even cuter than usual and even more awkward around Hio! And he'll be even more terrorfied of me!" at that Chihiro cocked her eyebrow and made a face. I patted her shoulder at paused to admire her hair. Damn! She sure was a mighty fine OC! We dated once (it was for a question I found on my friends bio and it was about #3 who was Chihiro) and it was fun! (I also did that question with Vocaloids and UTAUs and i had to date Teto). But we had a mission and it was in my duty to finish it. Tonight.


	10. Oh Gawd

Yuuma POV

Something has seemed weird ever since Vocalneko first came to visit us at the Vocaloid Mansion. I have a small idea of what happened. I think i fell asleep or something. Oh gawd. She probably messed with my system. What did she do?! Shes a yaoi fangirl isnt she? Oh no... That only could mean the worst... She probably did something to make me fulfil her yaoi fantasies... That means she made me gay ot something! Oh gawwwwwwwd... its all starting to make sence. Crazy yaoi fangirl screwing with my system, these weird feelings, oh wow. She acually is pretty smart. i never wouldve thought that... But shes scary and insane and... Why is the door open? What?!

"Dont make a sound, boy. We have come to discover your future or sometjing!" Vocalneko said. I nodded, not knowing what else to do and definatly not wanting to anger the sociopath.


	11. Hmm

Len POV

I woke up with Oliver laying half on top of me and half off the bad. I nudged him off and got up, ignoring the small complaining noise he made before roling over and hugging my pillow. I went over to the window and for the first time i realized we lived on the bay. I guess in reality our master lived on the bay (I do!New Jersey FTW!). Maybe Oliver and I can go swimming later. And Im debating wheather I shoukd risk getting breakfast and leaving the safety of the roon or waiting for Oliver to wake up. Its safer in this house when youre not alone. Knoeing Oliver hed be up soon.


	12. Master Vocalneko Shipping

A/N I luv NJ and my town. We Survived Superstorm Sandy! my friends house is being rebuilt in 6 weeks! Yay for my friend!

Chihiro POV

Master will luv me moar once i give her this breakfast! All her favorite stuff! Cheese coffee cake! Aw yeah!

"Master! I got you food." I put down the plate if food next to Master Vocalneko. She looked at it then up at me. She grabbed my shirt and got on her knees.

"Chihiro... I luv you and want to hav your babehs... This is awesome!" she said.

"Uh.. heh?" I said. She stood up so our noses touched.

"Can we start going out again?" she asked.

"Eh?! Sure?" I replied blushing. She tilted my head back and gave me a kiss.

"Youve always been my favorite..."

A/N I thought of this just now at my sexy church (Grace Calvary on LBI its sexy i swear)So yeah. I ship myself with Chihiro :)


	13. Swimming :)

A/N I had this dream last nite and Shadey was in it :0 Id rather not say what happened... a bit mature... Now for moar randomness!

Hio POV

Its a nice day out! Maybe Ill go out! We now live on the bay? That is important info. I wonder if Yuuma knows how to swim... I do! Maybe Master Vocalneko will let us go swimming. I hope so. I know Len and Oliver like to swim and I do sometimes. And then theres Yuuma... Does he like water in general? Just because he might not be able to swim dosnt mean he might not like water right? Where is this thought even going i dont even... Heh heh... Yeah~

Aww! I just realized Yuuma had to sleep with me! Hes sou kawaiidesu! I wanna poke him! Im gonna do it! Im gonna poke him! Just-

"Mm... Whats going on?" darn he woke up.

"Heh... Nothing." I replied. Yuuma turned and looked at me, eyes still half closed.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, voice muffled and words slurred with sleep.

"Well i was thinking about going swimming. Can you swim?"

"N-no I cant really..." Yuuma turned away.

"I can help you!" I sugested. He shrugged.

"S-sure I guess so. I-I mean if you really want to..."

"Yeah! Ill go ask Master Vocalneko!" I smiled inwardly. Yuuma was really cute . And I was gonna teach him to swim! :P


	14. Nya Cuz IDK

A/N Swimming!

Oliver POV

I yawned and rolled off the bed. Len was standing over me. It took me a while to prosses this and once I did I started, wide awake.

"Hey Ollie. Wanna go swimming?" Len asked sweetly. I nodded and got up.

"Wanna see if Hio and Yuuma wanna come?" I asked. Len pulled me up and we went over to Hio and Yuumas room. Hio was sitting on their desk and Yuuma was writing something next to him. Hio waved at us when we came in.

"Hi! Whats up?" Hio asked. Yuuma turned around.

"We were thinking about going swimming." Len said.

"We were too!" Hio replied.

"Lets go talk to Vocalneko!" I said.

"No I dont want to!" Yuuma gasped. But the rest of us nodded and went to find the crazy master...


	15. So Like Yeah

A/N Mastter Vocalneko lets them go swimming...

* * *

Hio POV

After we asked Vocalneko if it was safe to swim in the bay and she said "sure why not?" we got dressed for swimming. Yuuma was standing there with his arms crossed and this cute little blush cuz he probably feels so exposed and stuff. Oliver and Len were already running around yelling and splashing each other and Yuuma was up to... his toes and Im just standing here waiting for him to do something and hes just like "What?" and so I just say;

"Yuuma? You coming?"

"Yeah. Uh... I really cant swim though..."

Hes so cute like! So I just be like "Youre hardly up to your toes. Come on at least up to your waist or something cuz if not..." So Yuuma sighs and we go out farther and Oliver and Len are so far away but Im focused on Yuuma cuz now were out pretty far and Yuuma is practically hanging onto my arm cuz he cant swim. So I let him. You know cuz hes so scared like amd my best friend and stuff. Then hes nearly hugging me and trying to stay out of the water and hes got this straight face even though hes really freaking out. And then I attempt to teach him how to swim but hes stuvk to me and dosnt want to let go and I feel like im protecting him and I like that feeling so my new promise is that Im going to protect him. MY Yuuma! And even Master Vocalneko wont be able to hurt him! Not while IM around!


	16. Chapter 16million

A/N Yuuma just be so cute in this ff! Wat hav i dun?!

Yuuma POV

I crossed my arms and stepped closer to the water. Why did I agree to go swimming? I cant swim to stop from drowning! And Im not ready to learn (hes not ready for anything, sweetie!)! Hio is standing, waiting, in front of me and I dont know what eles to say but;

"What?"

And he asks if Im coming. No not really. If i was coming we wouldnt be standing here now would we? But I reluctantly start out, sticking close to Hio. No way am i going to drown while im perfectly capable of staying alive. But once we are pretty far out I feel very uncomfortable and wrap my arms around Hio and refuse to let go. Drowning would put an awful kink in my day. But Hio didnt seem to mind. In fact he seemed to be in deep thought. And Vocalnekos whole screwing-with-my-system thing made me enjoy the contact. By the time Len and Oliver were tired of running around and swimming Hio and I had hardly went more then a few yards and I was relieved because if i stayed in the water much longer id go peculiar. And I was still clinging to Hio. I hope no one noticed. Hio smiled at me and patted my head as we walked back towards the mansion. I felt better once we were on dry land. Then i was happy mearly holding his arm and not his whole being. But it was going to be a while until I went back in the water!


	17. Chapter 17million

A/N Yuuma no like water Hes dead to me. (Hurting For a Very Hurtful Pain starts playing in the backround) NVM! NVM! I LUV YUUMA I SWEAR! *clears throat which yakes a while cuz i have a cough* Anywho...Yeah IDK what to write but Im gonna write it:

Len stretched out on the warm stones, a bit uncomfortably. Oliver sat down next to him.

"Why is there stones? How does Vocalneko survive?" Len complained.

"Cuz dats how I roll." Master Vocalneko replied, walking by with Chihiro and heading out to the water. Oliver shrugged and scooted closer to Len.

"In reality shu must live or had lived with rocks." Oliver said.

"I guess so." Len sighed, sitting up. Oliver rested his head on Len's shoulder.

"Want to do something?" Oliver asked, nuzzling Len's neck.

"Now I just want to sit here. In a few I might want to see if I can navigate this mansion. It may be smaller but its more of a labryth than our old Vocaloid Mansion!" Len said, tiltimg his head on Oliver's. Oliver nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around Len, yawning for reasons of the unknown.

"I wonder what Hio and Yuuma are up to..." Len muttered, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes slightly.

A/N Yay for the smallest bit of fluffy ive ever written! Review pwease or Shadey and I will hunt you down! :3


	18. Chapter 18million

A/N Yeah i used to liv on the lagoon until the supastorm be like "no yo cant stay heya" and i be like "fuck this shit!" and leve like so yea.

No ones POV(why not?)

Finally it was almost time for bed, and Yuuma was relived cuz a few OC's were going insane downstairs and would soon be asleep. Of course, there was no such thing as safety because while Yuuma wasnt looking Hio pounced on him again.

"Dah!" Yuuma gasped, falling baclwards.

"Hello!" Hio said. He was now pretty much laying on Yuuma, who was getting squished and stuff and now there wasnt anything to do. And Hio decided it was comfortable up there and so he didnt move. Yuuma, who was probably dead, decided that there wasnt anything he could do so in order to live he said;

"Hio, this looks wrong."

"Oh? Okay." Hio replied, sitting up and getting off of the squished Yuuma. And so they stayed there not doing much and thats how their night went. Until they both got tired and Yuuma realized Vocalneko hadnt gotten another bed for then.

"Hio theres only one bed still. What do we do?"

As a reply Hio dragged Yuuma up onto the bwd, wrapped his arms around him, and said;

"This." before they both fell asleep.

A/N I have a friend in NC and we see each other every summer or so and last summer we were upstairs where our beds are and she flopped on me like that. I know her and she must be some sadist or something (JK!) cuz i often end up as one big bruise. Anywho, she would not get off so I said; "Steph, this looks wrong." and she got off! Aww yeah! Master Vocalneko~

ALTERNATE ENDING!¡!¡ I lied. She didnt she just said; I dont care." so I had to push her off! :P


	19. Stupid thing From Siren

A/N hmm... who should i write about? Oh gawd i really dont know. I wanna write YuumaXHio fluff and stuff but Im trying not to rush things like i usually do. Ok. Chapter... 24 maybe Ill start YuumaXHio fluff. Cuz 4 is an awesome number. And stuff... yeah... 24...

Siren(my OC) POV

So that is the mysterious Oliver. Oh gawd hes weird. I should make his life a living hell... I do it to everyone el- WHY IS THAT STUPID SHIT STARING AT ME LIKE IM SOME MONSTER?! Oh my gosh whoever it is is so screwed right now...

"Hi Siren!"

Oh. Its just Kirani. I didnt reconize her. Its so dark in here. Why does Master Vocalneko like it being so dark in this mansion? Well better see what Kirani wants cuz i was about to kill her.

"What do you wsnt cuz i was about to kill you."

"Im bored do you want to do something?"

"Its almost time for bed are you crazy? Wait dont answer that we all know the answer." I replied.

"Okay... Lets go on the computer!Chihiro hasnt been on it all day... Hn... thats weird she practically lives on the computer..."

"Probably hanging out with Mater. I think they are dating again..."

"Really? Master always had a thing for Chihiro didnt she?"

"Yeah... Well enough of this! If your right we could play games. If not you will die."

"Okay!"

Uhg... How do I get stuck in these messes? Kirani has always been so nice to me while everyone has treated me like the dirt I am. Kirani is differant and I guess thats why I like her. I hate her with live.

A/N Aww! Big mean Siren acually liking someone! (Siren: Shut up!) Random OC chapter cuz I couldnt think of much else...


	20. Window Pains and Ticks

A/N Im having fun with this story! IDK why its just fun! And Im just a lazy yaoi fangirl who dosnt feel like giving Yuuma a bed. SHARE WITH HIO! Yeah... I say yeah and like and so to much. and too many "..."'s right? Right.

Oliver rolled over. Light flooded into the room. Shuffling told him Len was up or an OC was nesting in the room. Turned out to be Len, much to Oliver's releaf. Len was having one heck of a time trying to open the window. Oliver got up and walked over to him.

"What ya doin?" he yawned.

"trying to let in some fresh air! These OC's make the air dusty." Len growled, pushing and shoving the window up. Oliver shook his head.

"So much work! Here, let me help." Oliver said and together they got the window up.

"There. There we go." Len nodded.

"That worked." Oliver agreed. Len sat down on the chair that was under the dest and Oliver sat down on Len (he be like: Len is my new chair!) cuz there was only one chair. Besides they were 'best friends'.(Totaly boyfriends shh!) and it wasnt like Len minded or anything. And finally Oliver got hungary so they went downstairs to eat.

A/N Im about to eat cresant rolls so Im gonna leave off here! Review for the love of fluffy kittens and my black flugf ball named Oscar who lives 500 miles away in North Carolina with a huge evil tick named Jack-Jack. No really. When Jack runns he no cat. He a bigh floppy tick. You know round and black...


	21. Chapter 21million

A/N I just drank a whole cup of coffee and soon will die of insanity-by-coffee a rare yet deadly desiese and only the truly insane, coffee loving, yaoi fangirling, can catch it and die. So I shall be productive instead of the lazy shit i usually am. I just wanna start the YuumaXHio fluff but I must not.

My POV

Ivr seen Yuuma's future. Oh my gosh I cant wait! And I had a date with Chihiro yesterday. She had fun. I had fun. We went out for lunch and explored whatever the hell I call this place. Its a mix of my favorite places. New Jersey Ne Bern, North Carolina and San Fransisco, California. Then we went to my sexy ass room and watched cat videos and YouTube Poop and dmmd shit until she fell asleep. Chihiro is amazing. And her sister is so kawaiidesu! Haah... I told her what I found out and now we wait in excitement. I better have my phone ready and stuff! Its early like 7:38 so Im just laying here. Today may be the day. Lets just hope its soon cuz I have no patience whatsoever.


	22. Chapter 22million

A/N Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya! Hows it goin? Think I update a lot? Yes? No! Its all a lie! So yrah. Uh...Yeah...

Someone or something was doing something strange in the mansion. You know, besides breathing? Anyway, it made Yuuma nervous. Well, livinh itself was scary enough as it is, but something was wrong. Yuuma shuffled closer to Hio and curled up a bit in slight defence. Not that there was any threat or anything as of then. (sorry if i fuck up the tences ive never been able to keep past tence from becoming present tence so yeah ehy Im not a famous writer) but you never know in this place. Hio still had his arms around Yuuma as if they were stuck in a hug or something and Yuuma kept feeling like something bad was going to happen and his premonition proved correct when the door spontaneously opened. Yuuma shrank back farther. Someone entered the room. Yuuma watched them criss the room to the desk. They took out a journal and left. Wait... Yuuma realized that was his journal. With his own personal private personal writing! And whoever took it could blackmail him and stuff! He blushed dark when he remembered the random shit he had in there. And he knew it was Master Vocalbeko who stole it. Oh great. Now shes gonna start new fanfics you wait and see.

Yuuma fell into an uncomfortable sleep and waited for morning...


	23. Horses

A/N One. moar. chapter. and. i can. try. YuumaXHio fluff. Guahh. One is one too many. I think Im showing symptoms of that weird coffee disease. You know. The one I mentioned a few chapters ago? The one where i drank coffee and will die because im insane and stuff? Yeah that one. NYAAAA!

Oliver POV

Whats up with Master Vocalneko now? She is going insane about windows being open and Yuuma and death and grafic blood and gore. Is she saying Yuuma will die in a bloody and gorey way because of a window? Well... I guess Ill find out. Len and I are following Master Vocalneko and Chihiro around town. MV(shorten my name a bit) and Chihiro are talking and doubling over and nearly tripping and stuff the way girls do and Len and I are just stroling along admiring the mixed up town. Not bad. We stay a little ways behind the girls. Giving them space and letting them talk freely and not feel stalked or being evesdropped on. Len and I wouldnt do that. And I do not want to anger Master Vocalneko. Len and I decide to explore ourselves when Chihiro and MV decide to go into some secondhand shop (wat? I luv those guys) or something. I absentmindly take Len's hand and we continue down the mixed up town. Its more New Bern in the area were in but as we walk a strange "this must be New Jersey" feeling is just there and its become very country like (My version of New Egypt, New Jersey cuz if I move there I can get a horse and I luv horses(ciughMariposacough)). And it smelled like horse(am I the only one who likes the smell of dusty barns and horses?) and soon there was a huge field with a barn at ine end and a group of horses gathered around a food thing on another side. I went behind Len a bit. I felt weird around horses. Horses were large and could kick out my other eye if I wasnt careful. Len smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed. We sat down on the wood fence thing and rested a bit before heading back. And away from those horses!


	24. The Chaptr I Hate The Most Dont Read Its

A/N I disliked the first ch24 i wrote so i acually rewrote it. So they get super hyped up and go apeshit. Oh gawd this will be fun! *evil laughter*

Master Vocalneko and her OC's were drinking coffee and shit that makes you crazy and the Vocaloids were nervouse and refusing to have any. Not allowing this, Vocalneko drugged Yuuma and Hio who ended up halfcrawling to their room.

"I feel like running to... Who knows were... but i cant stand without... Dying, you know?" Hio said, flopping down on the bed. Yuuma flopped next to him.

"Yeah! Me too..."

After a few minutes of utter random shit and letters that made no sence, Hio ended up rolling off the bed. The drugs must have been really working because Yuuma followed suit and flopped on Hio, who fell forward.

"Uh... hah... Eh.. Hey... Hiiiioooo... Bro. bro... I love you man..." Yuuma slurred, smiling like a drunk idiot.

"If... If I wasnt the man I was I'd KISS ya..." Hio replied, also smilinh like a drunk idiot.

"Wha~?"

"Ha!" Hio laughed.

"What?"

"I dunno... I think MV drugged us..."

"She diiiiiiiiiiid!" Yuuma cried, flailing. Hio turned over, causing Yuuma to off him.

"Your cuuuuute! Like... Yuuma you so cute like... Even drunk you like.. Kawaii..." Hio slurred. Yuuma, still smiling idiotically, blushed a bit.

"Everyone says that... Why do people think Im cute?" Hio shrugged and sat up.

"Maybe cuz you are?"

"No..."

"Yeah."

"Noo.."

"YES YOU ARE YUUUUUUUMA!"

Suddenly a coffeedrunk MV entered.

"HEY! NEE! NEE! YOU two.. nee... you two should kiss!" she said before exiting.

"Yeah! You two should kiss!" Yuuma said.

"She means us you idiot." Hio said.

"Oh? Okay..." Yuuma replied. Hio smiled slyly and got close to Yuuma.

"Shes right. We should kiss. Just to prove... well... Uhh... I..." Hio stopped, not exactly knowing what to say. Yuuma blushed like a Yuuma and turned his head away. Hio nuzzled Yuuma's neck. Yuuma squeaked and squirmed away a bit. He acually agreed and didnt care, drunk or not. Hio kissed Yuuma's cheek and turned to loosly put his arm on Yuuma's chest.

"H-Hio..." Yuuma whispered.

"IluvyouYuumaso shut up im tired..." Hio murmmured. I guess the drugs were making him tired?

"IluvyoutooHio and we should go asleep..." Yuuma agreed. Tjey fell asleep on the floor.

A/N *thinking* Yeah... Better but not so good. I dont like this at all. But Im a useless piece of shit who dosnt feel like rewriting again so ima gonna deal with it... sigh. Read and review! Hate for this chapter will be gladly smiled upon. Have a good life! or great. Whatever.


	25. Pretend That Never Happened

A/N from now on unless i have important info, no more A/N's every chapter cuz Im reallythat lazy. Uhg I hate the rewritten ch.24 too... I suck. Anyway CH. 25!

My POV

Hah... My retarded OC's are all asleep like little shits! Like the rouge cat turd from the party last week! Well, I at least didnt get drunk. BUT I DRUGGED HIO AND YUUMA SO HOPEFULLY SHIT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! IMA GONNA FIND OUT! So I went upstairs to the room and opened the doot and looked in. Hio and Yuuma were on the floor. Hio was like, practically laying on Yuuma. I didnt drug them that much did i? Oh well! And Hio's drooling like the kawaii little shit he is. I wanna see Yuuma's reaction when he wakes up, but theyd be suspicious if I were here so Im leaving before its too late.

Yuuma woke up with something on him. He hardly remembered what had happened the night before. MV drugged him. That was for sure. Opening his eyes he saw it was just Hio. Who was drooling (like the kawaii little shit he is) and muttering about something or other.

"Nn... Hio get off..." Yuuma shoved Hio off of him.

"Wha?" Hio woke up and looked around in confusion.

"We were drugged or something... What happened last night?"

"I dont remember..."

"Me either... Lets go to bed or something... Or go outsode and get fresh air."

"Yeah... We should do that..." Hio agreed, rubbing his head. Yuuma stood up and fell over onto the bed. Hio sighed and followed.

"Whatever happened mustve been something stupid. If we remember, pretend it never happened. We were drugged." Hio saod.

"Yeah. nothing happened at all..."


	26. dmmd

A/N Im watching a DRAMAtical Murder walkthrough and i started Clear's route and the one part was so kawaii! Clear is so freaking blunt and stupid! Isnt that why everyone loves him? Oh well. It was just so cute and Ren was probably standing there all "Oh. This is happening. At least this wall looks friendly. Hello how are you?" and stuff! I love Ren. Hes the best AllMate ever! Now, that was very off topic... so... This chapter is just another stupid thing of me and Chihiro and Luke watching that part of dmmd

My POV

I sat down at the computer and started the next part in the dmmd walkthrough I was watching. The instant it began raining last part i knew something was gonna happen! Suddenly Chihiro came in and lpoked over my shoulder.

"DRAMAtical Murder?" she asked. I nodded.

"Somethings about to happen! Shhhh!" I wave at her to shut up and stare intently at the screen and the words.

"Nee!Whats going on Master?!" Luke asked, popping up out of nowhere. I shushed him as well.

"Somethings about to happen shut up!" I hiss at him and he also watches with us. Soon my premonition proved correct.

"AWWW THEYRE FUCKING KISSING! POOR REN IS PROBABLY LIKE "HELLO WALL! YOU LOOK NICE!" AND SHIT! OH GAWD I LOVE CLEAR SO FUCKING MUCH! AND I SHIP CLEARXAOBA 5EVER!" i shout until the vidio enfs. Chihiro is cowering from my loud shoutind amd Luke is looking at me like 'Really? A yaoi game? Isnt it gay enough in this mansion?' and I shoo him away. I knew it was gonna happen! Well, Im gonna re watch cuz I wasnt paying attention afyer that.

A/N that was sortof my reation. Like in my head. I shipped ClearXAoba since I first discovered dmmd so that made me happy. Review for Shadeys sake!


	27. Chainsaws

No ones pov

Oliver ignored the loud shouting coming from MV's room and walked down the hall to the stairs. Upon reaching the stairs he regretted it. Shadey was in her human form and was play fighting with a grey haired girl with chainsaws. They didnt notice him and continued causing sparks to fly as the chainsaws hit each other with loud screeching. The smell of oil was sickening (even though Oliver liked chainsaws too) and the smoke was thick. Deciding this was a bad place to be, Oliver went back to his room until the girls bloodlust died down. Len, who heard the commotion, turned to Oliver.

"Whats going on?"

"Personified cats going apeshit with chainsaws." Oliver replied.

"Ah...I was wondering..."

"Yeah... Me too." Oliver sighed. Not wanting to sit around doing nothing, Oliver paced the room. Finally the chainsaws stopped and it was safe to leave. So Oliver left and did Oliver stuff. Things that Olivers do.

A/N Short chaper is short |:3 Ive been thinking pervy ChihiroXMaster Vocalneko thoughts lately including a few rather intresting lemons... I need to stop thinking...


	28. Common Sence is Totally Uncool

A/N IVE BEEN WATCHING TOO MUCH HETALIA! KESESESE! I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

More OC stuff:

MV watched as two OC's did... stuff. Honestly, she thoight theyd be more decent.

"Jay..." she response.

"Guys?" MV sighed and jumped on them.

"THE FUCK?!" the one called Jay exclaimed, flailing and shoving his master off.

"Stop making love and start making sence, little shits." MV hissed. The two got up and trudged away, leaving a slightly pissed master.

"Seriously..." she shook her head and walkwd into Len and Olivers room. They looked up at her. She sat on the desk and sighed.

"Vocalneko?" Oliver asked.

"Un?"

"What are you doing?"

"Calming down... My new OCs are SO FUCKING RETARDED!"" and Oliver backed up, nodding.

"Well.. ill leave you to it..." Len said, dragging Oliver away. MV took out her phone and started to watch Hetalia YouTubePoop.


	29. Chapter 29million

A/N Hello!

"Do not make a sound..." Len whispered, backing up into the corner with Oliver. The huge Wolf-Shadey raised her muzzle and huffed. Oliver grabbed Len and supressed a wimper of fear. Wolf-Shadey growled softly and slowly approached the corner they were in, claws making a gentle clink as they hit the hard concrete floor. Somehow, while the two vocaloids were exploring, Wolf-Shadey had trapped them in the basement. Len took a protective stance in front of Oliver and glared at the wolf.

"Wha- SHADEY! THERE YOU FUCKING ARE! IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR EVER! WHAT THE FUCK?!" the door flew open and MV came in. Len and Oliver shyed away from the sudden light while the Wolf-Shadey sank down, ears back. MV grabbed the wolves ear and half dragged her out. Len brought Oliver closer to him.

"Lets lay low for a while, Shadey couldve killed us..." Oliver nodded and hid his face in Len's shirt.


End file.
